God damn potions
by randomyaoishit
Summary: WARNING. THIS IS A YAOI (boy x boy) STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. A fanfiction in which Gray has a little "problem" and Natsu helps him because they're friends.


Here's a Gratsu (Gray x Natsu) fic. Because I'm a lil shit that has a weird obsession for yaoi crack shippings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this fan fiction. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

Gray groaned as he stumbled into his dimly lit apartment. He slammed the door shut and turned the lock. Barely walking in a straight line, he staggered into his room and flopped down onto the neatly done bed, tearing his pants off as soon as he was sitting down, his bright red erection springing up. "Fuck..." He groaned as he stared at his erect dick. Gray let out a sigh of frustration and fell backwards onto the bed, remembering the events that had occurred earlier today.

He and Natsu had been fighting as usual. But today, Erza had been in a particularly bad mood. So when gray had accidentally thrown Natsu into her precious strawberry cake, she was ready to beat them to a pulp. Seeing the severity of the situation, Mirajane had hurriedly suggested that Gray and Natsu go on a mission together as punishment instead of receiving a beating. Erza reluctantly agreed, glaring intently as Natsu and Gray unwillingly boarded a train that would take them to their client. Their mission was to destroy a dark guild that was commonly known for selling and using illegal potions. The two mages handled the mission with ease, but Gray wasn't left untouched.

_Dark Guild master: **crawls backwards until back hits the wall **You damned Fairy Tail mages! Always playing the role as the "good guys" and saving the day with your disgusting innocence. _

_Gray: **cracks his knuckles and smirks** well we can't just let scoundrels like you run around can we?_

_Dark Guild master: You little!... **looks to the side and sees a certain potion. Smirks and picks it up **let's see how everyone thinks of you when you lose your innocence... _

_Gray: Lose my innocence? What the fuck are you..._

_Suddenly, the Dark Guild master threw the potion at Gray, the contents spilling all over him. "What the!?" Gray said as the potion started to sink into his skin, his body temperature rapidly rising. Gray turned around to ask what the Guild master had thrown on him, but Natsu had already knocked him out and was tying him together with all the other guild members. _

"_Oi flame brain! I needed to ask him something!" _

_Natsu turned around to face Gray, a scowl on his face. "What did you need to ask him!?" Natsu shouted. _

"_I needed to ask him what..." Gray stopped mid sentence when he felt his pants tighten. He looked down and saw to his embarrassment that a small tent was starting to form in his pants. "Oh... it was **that **type of potion..." Gray whispered, his ears slightly turning red. _

"_What was that stripper?!" Natsu said as he started walking towards Gray. _

_Gray quickly covered his steadily growing erection with his coat and looked up with a red face. "N-Nothing! Let's just get these guys to the client and head home." Gray said, trying his hardest not to stutter. Natsu quirked his eye brow but said nothing about the ice mage's strange behavior. For the rest of the day, Gray avoided everyone until he found the chance to go back to his apartment, leading to where he is now._

Gray stuck out a shaky hand and tried to stroke his raging erection. It was no good. Not only did the potion make his dick go out of control, it also made the rest of his body shamefully weak. Once again, he sighed in frustration at his inability to do almost anything. A few minutes later, Gray was just about ready to go pour ice cold water on his dick when he heard someone enter his house. His face paled in horror and he froze. _Was it a robber? No WAY he could fight in this condition! Or what if it was someone from the guild? I mean, sure they'd seen me naked almost a million times but having an erection was different! _Gray thought as the door to his room slowly creaked open. In a panic, Gray hurriedly managed to pull some blankets over him and he laid his head down on the pillow, pretending to be asleep.

"Hey ice stripper, you here?" A familiar voice called out. Gray sighed with relief. _It's just Natsu. Once he sees me, he'll think that I'm asleep and leave. _Gray thought. Gray listened intently as Natsu walked into the room, his foot steps barely making any noise. Natsu turned around and saw Gray, seemingly asleep on the bed. "Asleep already? Wow you really are acting weird today. Maybe I should get Lucy or Erza to come and take a look at him to see if he really is sick..." Natsu said to himself as he started to walk out of the room. Gray's face paled with horror once again. If Erza and Lucy came, they were bound to notice that he wasn't really sleeping. In a panic, Gray used the last of his minuscule strength to crawl out of bed and tackle Natsu to the ground. "Hey what?!..." Natsu yelled out as Gray basically collapsed on him.

"The fuck Gray I thought you were..." Natsu stopped mid sentence when he felt something poke his inner thigh. Natsu looked down and blushed. "Gray, is that..."

Gray looked up at Natsu, his face enveloped in a blush. "S-Shut up! I would have gotten rid of it if you hadn't shown up flame brain!"

Natsu face turned slightly red and he looked away. "O-Oh... sorry... Wait! Is this the reason you've been avoiding everyone all day?"

"Well no shit! Why else do you think that I stopped you when you mentioned something about getting Erza and Lucy to come here?!" Gray said while leaning forward a little, trying to adjust his uncomfortable position.

Natsu let out a little squeak as Gray moved, covering his mouth right after. Gray looked at Natsu with a curious look. "Uh, Gray... don't move please!" Natsu whispered softly.

"Why not?" Gray said while adjusting his position once again, causing lots of movement to ensue.

Natsu squeaked once again and said in a soft voice, "Your, um, stuff keeps touching my stuff and it feels weird..."

Gray madly blushed as he comprehended what Natsu had just said. "O-Oh! Sorry!" He said while barely managing to stumble up onto his feet. Gray was about to walk back to his bed when his knees buckled and he fell onto all fours on the ground. "Gray!? What's wrong?!" Natsu said, scrambling over to the ice mage. Gray looked down at the ground and softly said, "That stupid potion the guild master put on me caused, well, that **thing **to pop up and I lost nearly all my body strength."

Natsu looked at Gray with a concerned look. "So you can't get rid of, you know, **that **until the potion wears off? But won't that hurt?"

Gray sighed and said, "Yeah it probably will but it's not the worst thing that could have happened. I'll just deal with it later."

Natsu looked away, his blush even deeper than before, before pinning Gray down onto the ground.

"Hey! What are you..." Gray lost his train of thought as Natsu took his shirt off, his hard abs looking even more defined as he bent over to look Gray in the eyes. "Natsu... what are you..."

"I-I'm just going to help you! Because I'm a good friend and f-friends help other friends!" Natsu said while trying not to stutter.

Gray started to sit up and said, "Natsu you don't have to..." Gray was stopped mid sentence when Natsu once again pinned him down. Natsu's hands started to move down Gray's body, his fingertips tracing the outline of Gray's abs. Gray blushed and said, "N-Natsu! W-What are you..."

Natsu looked at Gray with flushed cheeks. "S-Shut up and let me help you dumbass!" Natsu's hands traveled down some more until they reached Gray's painfully hard erection. Natsu gulped before bending down and licking the underside once before engulfing Gray's length into his warm mouth. Gray let out a loud moan, not able to contain his voice anymore. Gray unconsciously spread his legs wider, giving Natsu more room to move up and down the now dripping erection. Natsu moved a hand up to Gray's sack, massaging the balls in rhythm. He then took his other free hand and proceeded to caress Gray's quivering inner thigh.

"Natsuuuuuu..." Gray moaned as he shut his eyes and weaved his hands into the fire mage's hair. Natsu blushed as his name was moaned, accidentally squeezing Gray's sack harder than he meant. Gray shrieked with pleasure, enjoying the friction. Natsu started to suck Gray's dick even faster, Gray's body shaking even more. "A-AH Natsu! Move your mouth I think I'm going to..." Natsu engulfed Gray's dick one more time before Gray screamed, releasing all the pressure he had built up over the day into Natsu's mouth. Natsu stayed still for a second before swallowing the cum and wiping his mouth.

_Shit this did not just happen tell me that Natsu did not just give me a blow job and swallow all my cum afterwards! _Gray thought as he closed the gap in between his thighs and looked down at the ground with a red face. Natsu blushed at Gray's reaction and said, "Hey Gray." Gray looked up at Natsu and managed a weak, "Y-Yeah?" Before Natsu cupped his hand under Gray's chin and kissed him full on the lips. Gray's already flushed face turned even more red as his lips made contact with the dragonslayer's. Natsu then crawled towards Gray and sat on his tighs, wrapping his arms around Gray's shoulders. "Gray, friends help friends right?" Natsu said while burying his face into the crook of Gray's neck. "Y-Yeah why?" Gray asked. Natsu took Gray's hand and slowly moved it until it was ontop of his crotch.

"Oh..." Gray said with a blushing face.


End file.
